Podobieństwa
by Serathe
Summary: Tekst z zamierzchłych czasów. Krótkie studium postaci.


**Podobieństwa**

_"To-morrow, and to-morrow, and to-morrow,_

_Creeps in this petty pace from day to day_

_To the last syllable of recorded time..."_

_William Shakespeare_

_"Similia similibus cognoscuntur._

_Similia similibus curantur._

_Similia similibus destruuntur._

_Et sic de similibus."*_

_Cytaty łacińskie_

Czasami od ślęczenia nad książkami dotkliwie bolały ją plecy. Czasem zaś serce - od ciągłego trwania w skrajnym zmęczeniu. Jeszcze częściej oczy, ratowane co chwilę zaklęciem, by nie musiała zacząć nosić okularów.

Nie przepadała za wysiłkiem innym niż intelektualny. Krótkie spacery po błoniach w lecie i niemrawa bitwa na śnieżki zimą stanowiły całość jej fizycznych rekreacji. Chociaż właściwie były jeszcze schody - te w dół do Wielkiej Sali i w górę do biblioteki, do sutereny, by odwiedzić kuchnię i na siódme piętro ku wieży Gryffindoru. Biegała po nich z torbą albo naręczem książek, myśląc, że za kilka lat jej krzywy kręgosłup przeewoluuje w garb.

Kiedyś lubiła przeglądać się nago w lustrze - tak po prostu, bezmyślnie podziwiając swoje kształty w sprzyjającym, przyciemnionym świetle. Potem przestała, bo nie chciała zobaczyć zbyt wiele. Nie chciała widzieć starego siniaka na biodrze i blizny na ramieniu, nienawidziła niedoskonałości, które drażniły ją, bo nie chciało jej się im zaradzić, bo nie miała czasu, bo wolała robić coś pożyteczniejszego.

Nie wyznawała kultu ciała, a jednak patrzyła z ukłuciem zazdrości na wypacykowane i pachnące koleżanki z dormitorium. Patrzyła, jak swobodnie rozmawiają o swoich problemach, tak błahych i trywialnych jak nowa suknia czy lakier do paznokci. Jak się starają, by ich wygląd pozostawał olśniewający, używając coraz to nowych kosmetyków i mazideł.

Sama za całą poranną toaletę uważała umycie zębów ziołową pastą i kilka pociągnięć zmoczonego grzebienia.

Jej życie okiełznane było przez plany zajęć i listy - prac do odrobienia, projektów, zakupów. To dawało jej poczucie, że jutro jednak nadejdzie, bo przecież ona ma wtedy coś do zrobienia. Miała pewność, że gdy się obudzi, nie będzie musiała podejmować decyzji, jak spędzić następne godziny.

Jednak nie pozwalała sobie na rutynę. Czasem z premedytacją spóźniała się na śniadanie, robiła sobie przerwę na spacer lub wybierała inną drogę, wracając do dormitorium.

Kiedy była wściekła, rytm własnych kroków i oddechu uspokajał ją. A ona spuszczała głowę i brnęła naprzód, a przed zmęczonymi oczami migał jej wzór tkanego chodnika.

Nie sądziła, że w takich momentach coś jest w stanie ją zatrzymać.

888

Czasami od ślęczenia nad pergaminami dotkliwie bolały go plecy. Czasem zaś dłonie - od częstego zaciskania ich w pięści. Jeszcze częściej oczy, ratowane co chwilę eliksirem, by nie musiał zacząć nosić okularów.

Nie przepadał za wysiłkiem innym niż intelektualny. Krótkie spacery po gabinecie i bolesne seanse z Czarnym Panem stanowiły całość jego fizycznych rekreacji. Chociaż właściwie były jeszcze korytarze - te w lochach i na piętrach, proste i szerokie w głównej części zamku oraz wąskie i kręte w skrzydłach. Przechadzał się po nich z rękami w kieszeniach szat, myśląc, że od tego garbienia jego kręgosłup jest już na pewno wygięty w łuk.

Kiedyś lubił przyglądać się swojemu cieniowi - tak po prostu, wodząc wzrokiem po jego konturze, rozmytym w półmroku lub ostrym w świetle. Potem przestał, bo nie chciał zobaczyć zbyt wiele. Nie chciał widzieć groteskowo wydłużonego tułowia i niekształtnej głowy, nienawidził tej przybladłej czerni, która drażniła go, bo nie mógł jej zaradzić, bo nie wiedział jak, bo wolał robić coś pożyteczniejszego.

Nie wyznawał kultu człowieka, a jednak patrzył z ukłuciem żalu na towarzyskich i pewnych siebie kolegów z pracy. Patrzył, jak swobodnie rozmawiają o swoich problemach, tak błahych i trywialnych jak nowa szata czy oderwany guzik. Jak się starają, by ich wygląd pozostawał nienaganny, używając coraz to nowych wywarów i mazideł.

Sam za całą poranną toaletę uważał umycie zębów ziołową pastą i kilka pociągnięć zmoczonego grzebienia.

Jego życie okiełznane było przez plany zajęć i listy - prac do sprawdzenia, eliksirów do uwarzenia, zakupów. To dawało mu poczucie, że jutro jednak nadejdzie, bo przecież on musi wykonać swoją pracę. Miał pewność, że gdy się obudzi, nie będzie musiał podejmować decyzji, jak spędzić następne godziny.

Jednak nie pozwalał sobie na rutynę. Czasem z premedytacją nie przychodził na kolację, wychodził na krótki spacer lub wybierał inną drogę, wracając do lochów.

Kiedy był wściekły, rytm własnych kroków i oddechu uspokajał go. A on wtulał głowę w ramiona i brnął naprzód, a pod przymkniętymi powiekami migały mu światła mijanych pochodni.

Nie sądził, że w takich momentach coś jest w stanie go zatrzymać. I wtedy właśnie zderzył się z kimś na najrzadziej odwiedzanym z korytarzy. Odsunął się i spojrzał w zaciętą twarz o zaczerwienionych policzkach, która kazała mu się zastanowić, czy na jego obliczu również gości ceglasty rumieniec gniewu.

Wtedy, jak na zawołanie, na ścianie obok zauważył lustro.

Odbijało dwie blade figury w ciemnych szatach, różniące się zaledwie wzrostem i fryzurą, jeśli można tak nazwać dziko rosnący i zostawiony sam sobie nieład przydługich kosmyków. Dwie pary zgarbionych ramion i płonących, ciemnych oczu. Dwoje zaciśniętych ust. Przerażająco identyczne wyrazy twarzy.

Severus Snape i Hermiona Granger, mistrz i uczennica, spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem, przez kilka sekund zauważając się jako jednostki, a nie część reszty ludzi.

I choć chwila się skończyła, a czar prysł pod wpływem wyjąkanych przeprosin i wymruczanych ostrzeżeń, ich dwoje połączyła cieniutka, pajęcza nić przewrotnego podobieństwa.

KONIEC

_*(łac.)_

_Podobne poznaje się przez podobne._

_Podobne leczy się podobnym._

_Podobne podobnym się niszczy._

_I tak o podobnych._


End file.
